Xenoblade: Awakened Fates
by Primordial Knight
Summary: When 4 heroes from 2 different worlds suddenly appeared in the kingdoms of Hoshido & Nohr, they were thrust into a war between the kingdoms when they, along with a princess named Corrin, must choose who to side with, or side with neither, and face against the true culprit & some foes from their past
1. Prologue 1 (Corrin)

**Prologue 1 (Corrin)**

 **Unknown Lake**

A woman with light blue hair a white dress walked towards the waters, singing a song as she enters the lake.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves"_

 _"Destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach"_

As she sang that verse, she descends into the lake, where she "flew?" through the waters until floating islands appeared as she flew past them.

 _"Yet the waters ever change"_

 _"Flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb"_

When she finished her song, she enters a blinding light.

 **Unknown Battlefield**

A blonde man in purple clothes black armor riding a black, armored horse orders his troops to charge against another army. As the soldiers were charging, another man charged at them effortlessly offed a majority of them with some acrobatics. He wore red samurai armor with a white coat a red, horned helmet his her was long, brown spiky his katana emits lightning-like energy.

"Nohrian General! You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!"

The blonde man simply looked at the man known as Ryoma.

"I accept your challenge."high prince." But I'm no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!".

The Crown Prince Xander unsheathed his sword, which was black with gold trimmings double-edged which seemed to have been slightly split down to the middle until it reached a red jewel engraved on it what seems to be dark energy emitting from it.

The two royals then charged at each other (not without taking care of a few of enemy soldiers) then leaped at each other until they are prepared to strike.

On the Hoshidan side, a woman appeared onto the battlefield. She wore black white, scale-like armor with a blue cape, her hair was a dirty white while her eyes are blood red her ears are pointy.

"Wait, Big brother!"

The two men the stopped fighting turn towards the woman. Xander then gave her a look of concern relief.

Xander: "Corrin! Thank heavens we found you that you're alive well. Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to take you home where you belong."

Ryoma then grew furious at his opponent./p

Ryoma: "Quiet, Nohrian filth! Corrin is my sister a princess of Hoshido!"

Likewise, Xander also grew furious./p

Xander: "On the contrary. Corrin is MY sister a princess of Nohr!"

Just then, a woman with purple hair armor similar to Xander's own descended onto the field on a undead wyvern.

"Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!"

Then, a boy riding a brown, armored horse came with the woman. He had short, blonde hair, the same armor with a collar carries a purple book with black, metal trimmings with a purple gem etched on the center.

"I'm glad you're OK, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!"

Finally, a girl, younger than the other two, entered the battlefield riding another horse. Unlike the others, she wore a black dress with a pink ribbon on her neck that has a white rose attached to it. Her hair was also blonde with big pigtails with purple strands of hair spiraling around them has two small, black ribbons on either side of her head on top of the pigtails.

"Yaaay! We got our sister back!"

On the Hoshidan side, A woman with short, red hair riding on a white, winged horse, carrying a spear with a curved blade descended.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lie to her?! Corrin is MY sister, not yours!"

"You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her."

Ryoma then stepped towards Corrin.

Ryoma: "Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your family in Hoshido!"

Xander then did the same.

Xander: "We have loved you raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!"

Then the two princes looked at the young princess.

Ryoma: "Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!"

Xander: "No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!"

Corrin just standed their, unable to choose who is her true family.

Corrin: "Ryoma... Xander... I..."

Then, everything went white as she heard a faint voice of a female.

"Please, wake up!"


	2. Prologue 2 (Shulk & Fiora)

**Prologue 2 (Shulk Fiora)**

 **Colony 9**

"...ulk! Shulk, wake up!"

Shulk immediately got up from his bed, which startled the girl next to him. He then turned to saw that she has short, blonde hair, white colored gloves tanktop, brown boots a reddish skirt with many belts around the waist. She has dull green eyes that gave off a concerned look.

Shulk: "Oh, sorry Fiora. Did I startled you?"br /Fiora then gave him a comforting smile.

Fiora: "A little, but don't worry about it."

Shulk then gave a small sigh of relief as he got up from bed. He also has blonde hair but it was a it longer than Fiora's. He has blue eyes wore a black sweater a sleeveless red jacket. He also wore a pair of shorts with a strange pattern over some brown knee guards. Fiora then gave Shulk another concerned look.

Fiora: "Was it that dream again?"

Shulk then turned to face Fiora, which then he saw the worry in her eyes.

Shulk: "Yeah. I just don't know what it means. It can't be just a dream if I had it every single night."

Fiora: "You're probably right Shulk. After all, I have those same dreams too."

Then Shulk put his finger onto his lips starts wondering about their shared dreams.

Shulk: "If we did share the same dreams, then it has to mean something. I mean, just who were those people?"

Fiora then got up from the chair held Shulk's hand.

Fiora: "Come on Shulk. I'm sure that's nothing to worry about."

Shulk looked at Fiora gave her a comforting smile of his own.

Shulk: "Yeah, you're probably right, Fiora. But..."

"Well, aren't you two getting comfortable."

Both Shulk Fiora jumped at hearing another voice turned to the door. There stood a man with tanned skin, long, dark brown hair beard. He wore a white shirt with a red vest a black cloak over his right arm. He was leaning on the edge of the doorway with his arms crossed, giving the duo a mischievous look.

Fiora: "Dunban! Oh, we were just..."

Dunban: "Settle down, Fiora. I am just here to check up on Shulk, same as you apparently."

Fiora's face then turned red over her brother's comment.

Fiora: "Um... Oh! I just remembered. I have to babysit Riki's kids! I'll see you tonight Shulk!"

Fiora then stormed off looking like she was in a hurry while Dunban merely chuckled at his sister's embarrassment.

Dunban: "Hehe. It's adorable that Fiora gets flustered like that."

Shulk: "You know Dunban, you shouldn't tease your sister like that."

Dunban then turned to Shulk, who he then noticed was red in the face as well.

Dunban: "Why not? I'm just showing that I care for her, more so then ever."

Dunban remembered the events one year ago, back when everyone lived on the two titans, Bionis Mechonis. From the battle of sword valley where he lost the use of his right arm the attack on colony 9 which lead to Fiora's apparent death by the hands of a giant, faced mechon named Metal Face to the Prison Island event where he, along with Shulk the others, discovered that the face units were actually homs piloting giant mechon, with Fiora being one of the recent additions. After that, he then discovered that Metal Face is actually his thought to be dead war buddy Mumkhar, who betrayed Dunban his own people just so that he can have the Monado, a legendary blade that gave Shulk the ability to catch glimpses of the future. When they finally reunite with Fiora, they then not only went into the Mechonis to stop the mechon leader Egil from wiping out all life from Bionis, but even face the god of the Bionis himself to protect all life in their world.

Shulk: "Dunban? Are you okay?"

Dunban was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Shulk spoke to him.

Dunban: "Oh, sorry, Shulk. I was just reminiscing about how far we have come."

Shulk: "Yeah. To think, all of that happened only a year ago."

Shulk looked back at his adventure as well as his friends who accompanied him on his journey. Fiora her older brother Dunban were just two of them, but there was also Reyn, Shulk & Fiora's childhood friend, Sharla, a medic from colony 6, Melia, the half-homs crown princess of the high entia Riki, the "heropon". If it weren't for them, Shulk everyone else wouldn't be were they are now.

Dunban: "But enough about the past, Shulk. Did you Fiora have those same dreams again?"

Shulk was almost caught by surprise at how Dunban quickly changed the subject. Shulk, though reluctantly, nodded his head Dunban then put his finger on his lip thinks about it for a moment.

Dunban: "I do have a theory. Maybe those aren't dreams at all. Maybe they were visions of a possible future."

This time, Shulk was completely caught off guard after hearing Dunban's theory.

Shulk: "While that would make sense with me, it still doesn't explain why Fiora has those dreams as well."

Dunban: "Well, maybe it has something to do with Meyneth being in her body before."

Meyneth, the goddess of the Mechonis. She was responsible for brining Fiora back from the dead, if only to borrow her body so that she can stop the god of the Bionis. Zanza, an evil man who only cared about maintaining his godhood, he didn't care if he had to destroy the world he Meyneth created countless times or that he murdered Meyneth as long as he remained a god. If it weren't for him, a lot of people would still be alive. Sorien, Gadolt, Kalvin, Dickson. Shulk would never forgive Zanza for all that he has don.

Dunban: "Shulk? You in there?"

Shulk snapped out of his thoughts & turned to Dunban.

Shulk: "I'm fine Dunban. It's just... brining up Meyneth makes me remember of Zanza what he has done."

Dunban: "Oh, sorry Shulk for bringing up some bad memories. Why don't we continue this conversation some other time. I have to help train the defense force's new recruits before Colonel Vangarre works them to death. Literally."

Shulk just chuckcled.

Shulk: "Alright, Dunban. I have to to the lab to figure out space travel anyway."

Dunban: "Okay, Shulk. I'll see you later."

Shulk: "Likewise, Dunban."

Dunban the left Shulk's room, leaving Shulk alone.

Shulk: _I wonder... What if Dunban's right. Maybe they were visions of the future. But then... What was that place? ... Who were those people? why were they fighting?_

 **Colony 9: Beach**

Later that night...

Shulk & Fiora were at the beach, having a picnic & stargazing

Shulk: "Mmh, Fiora, your cooking is really good!"

Fiora: "Aw, thanks Shulk. I'm glad you finally developed a sense of taste."

Shulk: "You can't really blame me, I was a corpse back then."

They both laughed before they looked at the stars.

Fiora: "You know Shulk, I have been wondering."

Shulk: "Wondering about what?"

Fiora: "About if our universe isn't the only one out there. I mean, take our dreams for example. They showed a field we have not seen before with two unfamiliar armies fighting against one another. Don't you think that maybe, maybe these dreams mean something?"

Shulk: "Well, Dunban did have a theory that maybe our dreams were visions of the future."

Fiora: "I guess that might be possible."

Shulk & Fiora both looked at the stars, lost in thought about their dreams.

Shulk: "Hey, Fiora."

Fiora: "What is it, Shulk?"

Shulk: "Going off topic for a bit, there's something I wanted to tell you."

Fiora: "Really? What is it?"

Shulk: "Fiora, I... will you..."

Just then, they heard a faint singing voice.

 _"You are the Ocean's Grey Waves"_

Fiora: "Shulk! What was that?!"

Shulk: "I don't know Fiora. But it seems to be coming from the water."

 _"Destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach"_

They then looked at the ocean saw a faint light coming from the waters. They then decided to get closer they then heard the voice clearly.

 _"Yet the waters ever change"_

 _"Flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb"_

As the voice finished her song, the light then fully enveloped Shulk & Fiora to their surprise.

Shulk: "What the...!"

Fiora: "Shulk!"

Shulk: "Fiora!"

Then, everything went white.


	3. Prologue 3 (Lucina)

**Prologue 3 (Lucina)**

 **Ylisstol**

"...up! Please, Lucina, wake up!"

"Lucina woke up from bed to see a girl with pigtails a yellow dress standing next to her, giving a worried look.

Lissa: "Lucina, you OK?"

Lucina: "I'm fine, Aunt Lissa, It was just the same dream."

Lissa: "Geez, why are you always getting that same dream?!"

Lucina: "I wish I knew."

Lucina got up from bed then sit in front of a mirror, There, she saw herself, with blue hair eyes, one of which has a strange symbol on it. She also wore clothes of a similar color. Lissa then gave her a reassuring gesture.

Lissa: "Don't worry Lucina, I'm sure it's nothing."

Just then, a man then came in Lucina's room. His hair was the same color as Lucina's, with a short, white cape.

Chrom: "Are you alright Lucina?"

Lucina: "Ah, father."

Chrom: "Same dream?"

Lucina: "Yes"

Lissa: "What do we do about it, Chrom?"

Chrom: "Nothing for now, Lissa. By the way, shouldn't you be joining the others in the search party?"

Lissa: "Oh right, I forgot! I'll see you two later!"

Lissa then stormed of, leaving Lucina Chrom alone.

Lucina: "Father, I think I know why I am having those dreams."

Chrom: "Oh? why do you think that?"

Lucina: "Maybe they're telling me where Robin the others are."

Chrom: "Wh... what do you mean, Lucina?"

Robin... The Shepherd's master tactician. His strategies were unparalleled it was because of his strategic mind that all of Ylisse is in an era of peace, but not without a cost. Robin sacrificed his own existence to permanently destroy the fell dragon Grima. But Chrom the others knew that Robin is still alive that he's out there somewhere. Two years have passed since Grima's defeat Robin is still nowhere to be found. If that wasn't enough, Inigo, Owain Severa also disappeared. Chrom has sent out numerous search parties to find these four but to no avail.

Lucina: "I mean, those dreams. I keep having the same dreams since Inigo, Owain Severa left, like they're screaming at me, telling me where they are.

Chrom: "Do you know where?"

Lucina: "Unfortunately, I do not. Which is why I wish to go to the Outrealm gate."

Chrom was not sure on what to do. Lucina might be right, but if that's the case, then letting her go to the Outrealms means risking losing her too. But he really wanted to see Robin again.

Chrom: "Alright Lucina, we'll go to the gates together."

Lucina: "Thank you, father!"

 **Outrealm Gate  
**

Chrom Lucina arrived at the island where the Outrealm gate is located. The landscape is rocky barren, where there were no signs of life. Once they reached the gates, they examined it.

Lucina: "It has been a long time since we entered the gate."

Chrom: "I agree, Lucina. We haven't used it since our world was connected to others."

They continued examining the gate but it seems to be closed.

Chrom: "It seems that we cannot enter the outrealms for the time being. I'm sorry Lucina."

Lucina left out a disappointed sigh then started to head back. Just then, Lucina heard a faint singing voice.

 _"You are the Ocean's grey waves"_

Lucina: "Father, did you hear that?"

Chrom: "Hear what, Lucina?"

 _"Destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach"_

Lucina tried to find the source of the voice then deduced that it is coming from the gate. She then noticed that the gate is opening a bright light is emitting from it. The light beckoned Lucina to come closer.

 _"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time"_

 _"The path is, yours to climb."_

Just then, the light engulfed Lucina as she approached the gate.

Chrom: "LUCINA!"

Chrom tried to get to her but the light blinded him. When the light dissipated, Chrom looked everywhere for his daughter but alas, she was gone.

Chrom: "No... Oh Gods no! Lucina... Not you too."


	4. Chapter 1: Nohr In a New World

**Chapter 1: Nohr/ In a New World**

 **Nohr Kingdom: Northern Fortress**

"Time to wake up, Lady Corrin!"

Corrin opened her eyes saw a blue-haired maid looking at her. Them, another maid leaned towards Corrin, with light brown hair tied up into a ponytail.

Felicia: "Hey, wake up, Lady Corrin! Up at 'em!"

Corrin then got up from her scarlet bed looked at the maids.

Corrin: "Hrmmm... What are you talking about? It's still dark outside."

Then, she saw two men standing behind the maids. The older male had light purple hair black armor while the younger one had silver hair wore a butler's uniform.

Gunter: "Listen well, Princess. It may be dark, but it is indeed morning. You have practice today."

Jakob: "I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, , er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?"

Corrin: "Ugh. Fine. I'm still not completely awake though."

The maids then gave each other a mischievous look.

Flora: "Oh, we can help you with that! Felicia, would you please assist me?"

Felicia: "Sure thing!"

The maids put their hands onto Corrin's cheeks. Suddenly, Corrin felt her cheeks getting frighteningly cold.

Corrin: "WAAUUUGH! Cold cold cold! I'm awake! Totally awake now!"

Corrin sat up from bed, rubbing her cheeks in hoping to warm them up again.

Flora: "That's how we deal with slugabeds in the Ice Tribe!"

Corrin: "*sigh* Trust me, I know. I wish I could have finished the dream I was having though."

Jakob: "Interesting. Do tell-what kind of dream was it?"

Corrin: "It was...strange. Some people who looked like Hoshidans kept calling me their sister. But all of my brothers sisters are here in Nohr..."

Flora: "Ah, Lady Corrin, perhaps we should talk about your dream another time?"

Felicia: "It's time for you to get going, milady. Prince Xander is waiting for you!"

Corrin stood up & walked out of her room, with her servants following per suit.

 **Northern Fortress: Rooftops**

Corrin & a blonde man riding a horse were sparring with another, similarly blonde haired man watching the two go at it. Corrin was no slouch when it comes to fighting, but her opponent was the superior fighter gotten the upper hand.

Leo: "That's our sister for you. You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin."

Xander: "Giving up so soon, Corrin? I expect more of you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword try again."

Corrin: "But, Xander, I-"

Xander: "We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today, he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever."

Corrin: "What?! D-did he really say that? That's insane!"

Xander: "Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Princess. If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not been in vain!"

Corrin prepared her blade, determined to leave the Northern Fortress.

Xander: "The first move is yours, Corrin. Come at me when you are ready."

Corrin then lunged at Xander prepared to strike, only for him to block the attack counter it with a strike of his own.

Xander: "You swing timidly, without resolve. You must genuinely try to kill me."

Corrin attacked again, finally managed to hit Xander, but it wasn't enough. Xander then attacked Corrin dealt a major blow. Xander prepared to attack again until he noticed Corrin getting weaker.

Corrin: "*pant..."pant..."

Xander: "Hmm, looks like that wound needs attention. In that case..."

Xander raised his hand a blue light then shot from him landed in the middle of the roof, revealing a magic circle.

Corrin: "Ah! There was a Dragon Vein here?"

Xander "Yes. You should have sensed it as well. The blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it. Heal your wounds, Corrin, then find the courage to come at me again."

Corrin hurried to the circle she felt her strength coming back. After she was rejuvenated, She lunged at Xander again, preparing to strike. Xander prepared to dodge the same attack like last time but was caught off guard when Corrin swung her sword at when Xander was dodging to. With Xander dazed, Corrin then dealt the finishing blow, defeating her brother.

Xander: "W-well done, Corrin."

Corrin offered her hand to Xander, gesturing him to take it. Xander then got up, with Leo walking towards them.

Xander: "Like I said, well done, Corrin. You're getting stronger every day."

Corrin: Thanks, Xander. I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love."

Xander: "I disagree. I believe you have natural talent. Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr."

Corrin: "Now you're just teasing me."

Xander: "You know me, Corrin. I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness."

Corrin: "Xander..."

Leo: "Typical. You do know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?"

Corrin: " Leo, he didn't mean-"

Xander: "Calm yourself , little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities."

Leo: "Hmm. Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power."

Corrin: "Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo."

Leo: "Something important enough to derail this conversation?"

Corrin: "Well...your collar is inside out."

Leo: "WHAT?!"

Xander: "It would appear someone got dressed while still half asleep."

Leo: "Ugh! Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!"

Leo took off his collar reverted back to normal.

Xander: "Haha, sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so very lovable."

Corrin: "Absolutely."

Leo: "Hmph..."

Xander Corrin then noticed two woman approaching them. One of them was older had long, purple hair while the other looked younger had blonde hair tied up into giant pigtails.

Camilla: "Are you all right, Corrin? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you..."

Corrin: "I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always, thanks for your concern."

Elise: "I was worried about you too, Corrin!"

Corrin: "I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me al the time if you didn't care so much, right?"

Elise: "Heehee... Do you like it when I visit?"

Corrin: "Of course! I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to!"

Elise: "Yaaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my sister makes me so happy!"

Elise then jumped at Corrin gave her a big hug, making Corrin spin around for a while.

Corrin: "Gah!"

Elise then let go of Corrin, who was felling a bit dizzy from the spinning.

Elise: "I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!"

Leo: "Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?"

Camilla: "Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo."

Corrin: "Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient kind since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all."

Xander: "We are grateful to have you as well. But, Corrin, I have some-"

Camilla: "Let me tell her, Xander! We have wonderful news, Corrin! Father has asked us to take you back to the capital!"/p

Corrin: "Really?! Does that mean..."

Camilla: "Yes. It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world... But now you'll be free!"

Elise: "Isn't that wonderful?!"

Corrin looked as if she was about to cry thanks to the good news.

Corrin: "It...it really is. Thanks, Elise. Wow... I'm finally leaving this place... Maybe now I can join you all as a soldier, fighting for Nohr?"

Xander: "There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with Father. Let us depart.

 **Northern Fortress: Hallway**

Corrin company are walking towards the stables when they come across another maid. She wears blue clothes under a apron her hair is a darker shade of blue with a bit of red tint at the end of the ponytail. She has yellow eyes what seems to be a gem like marking on her forehead.

Lilith: "I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy, Lady Corrin. Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses."

Corrin: "Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too."

Xander: "Lilith, are the horses ready?"

Lilith: "Yes, milord. everything is ready, the horses seem excited for the trip. They are all very fond of Lady Corrin. Probably from all her time in the stables..."

Camilla: "Our Corrin does love animals. Such a kindhearted soul... Why, she even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!"

Lilith suddenly looked a bit sad.

Lilith: "Ah..."

Corrin: "Lilith, is something wrong?"

Lilith: "Oh...no. It's nothing."

Elise: "Isn't it obvious, Corrin? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!"

Corrin: "Miss me? But she's coming with us."

Elise: "Oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore. You've always been especially fond of our sister, haven't you, Lilith?"

Lilith's face then turned red.

Lilith: "I, er-"

While Elise is teasing Lilith, A Nohrian soldier approached Xander.

"Milord, I have a message from King Garon that needs your immediate attention."

Xander: "Oh? what is it?

"Our scouts have said that they saw a bright light coming from the woods of the Forlorn. He wants you to go investigate the source of the light."

Xander:" It was probably just candle light from the lanterns there, so it was probably nothing."

"But, milord, Garon has ordered you to immediately."

Xander sighed turned to his companions, who were still teasing poor Lilith.

Xander:" As gripping as all this is, you lot shoul be on your way. You mustn't keep Father waiting."

Corrin:" Wait, you're not coming with us, Xander?"

Xander:" I wish I could, but Father has ordered me to go to the Woods of the Forlorn for the time being. Don't worry, I will see you there soon enough."

Corrin: "A-all right, Xander. I'll see you later."

Xander went ahead of the group, mounted his horse rode towards the east.

Gunter: "Flora, you will remain here to watch over the fortress. Jakob, Felicia I will accompany Lady Corrin. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of the place."

Flora: "Of course! You may rely on me. Safe travels, Lady Corrin!"

Corrin: "Thank you. I hope to see you again soon...just not here!"

The group then went into the stables when they mounted their horses, they rode towards the south.

 **Woods of the Forlorn**

"Ngh."

Shulk opened his eyes studied his surroundings. He was surrounded by foreboding trees ruined gravestones, with lantern posts everywhere.

Shulk: _Ugh. Wh-what happened? The last thing I remember was a voice, then a strange light engulfed me &-_

Suddenly, Shulk noticed that he was alone.

Shulk: "Wait, Fiora? Fiora, where are you?!."

Shulk searched franticly until he found a blonde woman laying unconscious.

Shulk: "FIORA!"

Shulk rushed to Fiora's side shook her in hoping she would wake up.

Shulk: "Fiora! Fiora, please! Wake up, Fiora!"

Fiora: "*groan*"

Fiora finally opened her eyes to see Shulk. Shulk sighed in relief to see tha tshe was OK.

Fiora: "Shulk? Wha-what happened?"

Shulk: "I don't know. But are you feeling all right?"

Fiora: "Yeah, I think I can get up."

Shulk: "I'm afraid that's not what I meant. I mean, look at yourself!"

Fiora was confused with Shulk's statement until she looked at her body saw that she was wearing a white gold metallic jumpsuit.

Fiora: "What the-! My body, what happened to my- Wait. Shulk, your back!"

Shulk looked at his back saw a weird looking red sword with blue lines on it.

Shulk: "The Monado?! What's-

"*groan*"

Shulk Fiora heard another groan they looked around to find the source.

Shulk: "Let's worry about our situations later, Fiora. There's someone else here."

Shulk Fiora got up looked around until Shulk found the person groaning. It was another woman, but she had long, blue hair similarly colored clothes.

"Shulk: "Fiora, I found someone!"

Fiora rushed towards Shulk's location saw the woman.

Fiora: "Wait, isn't that-

Shulk: "Fiora, do you know her?"

Fiora: "Actually, I do. Let's help her up!"

Both Shulk Fiora helped the woman get up until she opened her eyes.

"Ngh."

Fiora: "Hey, are you OK?"

Lucina: "W-wait, that voice..."

Lucina, finally able to stand on her own, shook her head saw the two people who helped her got up, one of which she seemed to recognize.

Lucina: "Fiora? Is that you?"

Fiora: "Lucina! It's been a long time! How's Chrom?"

Lucina: "Oh, he's-"

Lucina just realized what happened & looked around her surroundings.

Lucina: "Oh no, Father!"

Lucina kept looking for Chrom but he was nowhere in site.

Lucina: "No, oh gods no... What am I going to do?"

Fiora: "Hey, don't worry, Lucina. Whatever happens, we'll help you."

Lucina: "Thank you, Fiora. But I've been meaning to ask, who's your friend?"

Shulk: "I was thinking the exact same thing."

Fiora: "Oh! Sorry you two. Shulk, this is Lucina. Lucina, this is my friend, Shulk."

Lucina: "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Shulk."

Shulk: "Likewise. Though, Fiora, how did you two meet?"

Both Fiora Lucina took turns explaining an incident that involved their worlds, where Fiora teamed up with other people from other worlds to combat a great threat. Fiora her

group first met Lucina her father while they were inside a giant tree where the two joined the group.

Shulk: "Wow. That was some adventure."

Fiora: "Yeah, I didn't tell you guys about it because I thought you wouldn't believe me. Sorry."

Shulk: "It's all right, Fiora. though I have a question, Lucina. How did you get here?"

Lucina: "Well, my father & I were at the Outrealm Gates when I heard a voice. then, there was this light after that, I was here."

Fiora: "Wait, you heard a voice? We also heard a voice before that light engulfed us!"/

Shulk: "If we all heard the same voice & were engulfed by the same light, then what does it mean? where are we?"

Lucina: _If the Outrealm Gates sent me here, then that means that Robin might be in this world! But if so, then where-_

Just then, they heard noises of horses galloping towards their location. They turned to the where the noise is coming from saw a group of men heading towards them. they looked like soldiers but what caught the trio's attention was them man leading them. The soldiers then stopped when they reached the trio & the blonde haired man walked towards them.

Xander: "Halt, strangers! State your names & business here in Nohr!"

Lucina: _Nohr? As in one of the mythical kingdoms?_

Shulk: "W-wait! We mean no harm! My name is Shulk these are my friends, Fiora & Lucina. We don't know how we got here."

Xander: "Hmph, what strange names. I am Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr. & what do you mean you don't know how you got here?"

Fiora: "W-well, sir...er, I mean, your majesty, we just suddenly woke up here. Like Shulk said, we mean no harm."

Xander: "Very well. But I will take the three of you to the capital right away. My Father will decide on what to do with you."

Xander ordered two of the soldiers to escort Shulk Fiora while he escorted Lucina towards his horse. As the three got on to the horses of their respective escort, they immediately head off towards the Nohrian capital.

Xander: _Shulk, Fiora & Lucina, huh. What strange names. those weapons they carry, they felt similar to Seigfried. Just who are they? They can't be Hoshidans, but if that's the case, then where do they come from?_


	5. Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari The Meeting

**Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari/ The Meeting**

 **Kingdom of Norh: Capital of Windmire**

Xander his otherworldly guests arrive at the Nohrian capital, Windam. There, he managed to catch up with his siblings, with Shulk, Fiora Lucina in tow.

Corrin: "Xander, you made it!"

Xander: "Of course, Corrin. You would know I would never break my promises."

Corrin the others then took a look at the trio behind Xander.

Leo: "Xander, would you care to explain who are these people?"

Camilla: "I have to agree. They look...strange."

Corrin: "Camilla, be nice! I am so sorry for my brother sister, my name is Corrin."

Fiora: "What a nice name! I'm Fiora, these are my friends, Shulk & Lucina."

Both looked at the Nohrian royals.

Shulk: _Wait, they look...familiar._

Lucina: _Wait, I have seen them in my dreams!_

Xander then interrupted their trains of thought.

Xander: "All right, we don't want to waste time. Father is waiting for us. He'll decide on what to do with these three."

The group then walked inside the castle.

 **Castle Krakenburg: Courtyard**

The group entered the courtyard saw a elderly man standing there. He, too, wore black armor, but with it he also wore a furred cape. He has a white beard with a black streak in the middle he wore a black crown.

Garon: "I see you made it here safely, Corrin."

Corrin: "Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming..."

Garon: "It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world. & Xander, may I ask, who are the three standing behind you?"

Xander: "Father, when you sent me to the Woods of the Forlorn, I found them there. They said they just appeared in the woods."

Garon looked at the & trio their weapons.

Garon: "Your weapons, show them to me."

Shulk, Lucina Fiora reluctantly showed the Monado, Falchion Fiora's swords, who then just noticed that the hilts are teal the blades had red lines are three-pronged.

Fiora: _Meyneth's Monado? Didn't it dissapeared along with Zanza's Shulk's Monados?_

Garon: "I have not seen those weapons during my time as ruler of Nohr, but I feel they have the same strength power as Xander's Siegfried Leo's Brynhildr."

Xander: "Father, what are you going to do to them?"

Garon: "I have decided. From now on, the three of you will be Corrin's retainers."

Lucina: "What?"

Shulk: "Huh?"

Xander:" But, Father, their-"

Garon: "Do not question my decision, Xander. Though they may be strangers, they bear great power that could become instruments to Nohr's power."

Elise: "Hey, Father, are you sure about this?"

Garon: "I have made my decision, Elise."

Elise: "No, I mean, about Corrin. Are you sure she will be all right outside the fortress?"

Camilla: "I worry about that myself. Not that three strangers suddenly becoming my dear sister's retainers doesn't bother me. Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?"

Corrin: "I appreciate your concern suspicion about those three, but I earned my way here I'm ready to fight. I feel like I could trust them."

Garon: "Corrin, as you know for them to know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

Corrin: "Yes, Father. I have heard as much."

Shulk & Fiora: _A war?_

Lucina: _It appears my suspicions were correct. So Hoshido Nohr weren't myths after all._

Garon: "We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of the divine strength, we coquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

Corrin: "I am aware of your expectations, Father. I have traind every day to become more like my siblings."

Fiora: " _Psst, Shulk, Lucina, what are we going to do?_ "

Shulk " _Just play along, Fiora. We can sort this out later._ "

Garon: "Hmmm...you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr."

Just then, a sword appeared aout of nowhere. The blade was black rocky, with it's hilt dark grey looked like a mouth with an eye.

Corrin: "Wow..."

Lucina: "..."

Garon: This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you your new allies will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

Corrin: "Thank you for this generous gift, Father."

Xander: Hmm... Generous indeed."

Shulk: "I agree..."

Garon: "Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use if your three new retainers are worthy of serving you... Bring out the prisoners!"

"Yes, sire!"

Corrin, Shulk, Fiora & Lucina: "Prisoners?"

The group looked behind them saw to people who looked like they do not belong in Nohr. The woman has tanned skin with white hair a mask with a red mane the man had green hair wore what seemed to be green ninja garb.

Garon: "These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your powers with my own eyes. Use your weapons to strike them down."

Corrin approached the prisoners along with Shulk, Fiora Lucina reluctantly following behind prepared for battle.

Gunter: "I shall join you your new friends, milady. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still servicable. Felicia, Jakob, will you join as well?."

Felicia: "Of course! I'm as much a bodyguard as a domestic, after all. To be honest, I was never that great at the domestic stuff anyway."

Jakob: "Naturally. I couldn't allow someone of your advanced years to bear the burden alone. Lady Corrin, there is no need for you to soil your hands with this filth. Please relax leave all the fighting to us. Afterward, I will prepare you your new friends some tea."

Fiora: "Aw, that's very kind of you."

Rinkah: "I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftan. What is your name, Nohrian princess?"

Corrin: "I'm Corrin."

Kaze: "Corrin... Can it be?"

Corrin: "Huh? Have you heard of me?"

Kaze: "... I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

Garon: "Kill them all."

Before they marched towards their enemies, Corrin noticed a green flame south to the middle of the courtyard.

Corrin: "Is that..."

Jakob: "Hm? Is something the matter, milady?

Corrin: "I fell...something emanating from the ground. Could it be?"

Lucina, Shulk & Fiora were confused.

"Lucina: "Corrin? what-"

Before Lucina could finish, Corrin approached the green flame & raised her hand. Suddenly, a green light shot out from her hand into the crumbled chamber, blowing away the debris.

Felicia: "Oh! Th-that's amazing! You blew away all the debris!"

Fiora: "What was that?!"

Garon: "Heh... Well done."

Gunter: "That, my fair lady, was the power of the dragon's blood flowing through Lady Corrin's veins, or for short, Dragon's Vein. It flows through all royals."

Lucina, after hearing Gunter's explanation, began wondering if she has dragon's vein too, but decided that's impossible.

Gunter: " by the way, milady, we can hide in there ambush our foes."

Shulk: "Well, that sounds like a plan. All right, Corrin, Felicia & Fiora will hide in there while myself, Lucina, Jakob & Gunter will lure the Hoshidans to your location so that you can ambush them."

Lucina: "Shulk, are you sure this will work?"

Shulk: "I hope so."

Corrin, Felicia & Fiora then hid at the chamber. Meanwhile, Shulk Gunter went to the west to lure Rinkah towards the chamber while Lucina Jakob went to the east to lure Kaze as well. Jakob informed Lucina that he can attack from a long range heal her when she is injured as they approached Kaze.

Kaze: "A ninja's shuriken may not cut deep, but it can sap you of your strength. Your death need not come all at once."

Lucina couldn't attack Kaze because he was out of reach Kaze threw a shuriken at Lucina, but Jakob managed to move her out of the way retaliated by throwing his knife, hitting Kaze. Lucina Jakob managed to reach Corrin's group with Kaze righ behind them. A Kaze was about to strike Lucina, Corrin then defended Lucina countered Kaze's attack, defeating him.

Kaze: "I regret...nothing..."

Meanwhile, Shulk & Gunter were having some trouble getting Rinkah towards Corrin.

Rinkah: "Behold the might of the Flame Tribe!"

Rinkah attacked Shulk, but Gunter managed to defend him delivered a blow at Rinkah. Now angry, Rinkah savagely attempted to hit them but they managed to dodge each of the blows.

Shulk: "Looks like we finally have her attention. Now let's hurry back to the others."

Shulk & Gunter headed back to where they left Corrin, with Rinkah pursuing them. While they did manage to reach the chamber, Rinkah managed to catch up with them. Rinkah prepared to attack until Fiora sent out her drones to fire at the Tribalist. Rinkah was caught off guard with the flying, metal shields ignored Shulk Gunter to attack Fiora. She dealt her a major blow, but Felicia managed to heal Fiora back to full strength, who then countered Rinkah's second attack with her blades, also defeating her./p

Rinkah: "Nohrian scum..."

With the two Hoshidans defeated, Corrin & co. won the battle.

Felicia: "Wow, that was a great strategy, Shulk!"

Gunter, "Indeed, you might give our tactician a run for his money."

Shulk: "Thanks, everyone. But we did it together."

The group approached the fallen Hoshidans, with Corrin taking the lead.

Kaze: "So this is how it ends..."

Fiora: "Phew! They're really tough, aren't they?"

Corrin: "Yeah, I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong."

Garon: "Don't just stand there, you fools. Finish them!"

The group turned to Garon, shocked by his lack of mercy./p

Corrin: "but, Father...they're beaten. You want us to execute helpless prisoners?"

Lucina: "I agree. Killing them when they're weak is wrong!"

Garon: "You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!"

Shulk: "No! It's wrong!"

Garon: "I won't argue the point any further."

Garon raised his hand fired a fireball at the Hoshidans, until Corrin blocked the spell with Ganglari. Garon fired three more but Shulk, Fiora Lucina blocked them as well. Because of this act of mercy defiance, everyone was shocked.

Kaze: "Hm?"

Elise: "Corrin! What are you-"

Xander: "Unbelievable..."

Garon: "You fools would defy me directly?!"

Xander: "Father, please forgive them! They do not yet understand our situation..."

Garon: "Fine. Xander, you kill them. if anyone gets in your way, kill them too."

Xander: "Ngh."

Garon: "DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!"

Xander: "..."

Xander approached the Hoshidans, preparing to kill them. To his suprise, Corrin stood between him them. Fiora Lucina attempted to help her but Shulk stopped them./p

Shulk: "Don't. It'll only make our situation worse."

Fiora: "But, Shulk-!"

Lucina: "No, Shulk's right, Fiora. All we can to now is wait."

Fiora: "Ngh."

Xander: "Stand down, Corrin. If you don't, I will be forced to-"

Corrin: "No, Xander. I won't let you do this!"

Xander then struck Corrin, mush to his dismay. Corrin then retaliated back. The two then started fighting.

Xander: "Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies."

Corrin: "I know, but...this is different. These people can't fight anymore. Why not show mercy?"

As they continued fighting, Camilla, Leo Elise can only watch the struggle.

Camilla: "Please, Corrin, don't fight him... My dear, sweet Corrin..."

Elise: "No no no! Leo, what should we do?"

"Leo: "*sigh* Why does this fall to me?"

Leo fired a spell of his own at the Hoshidan prisoners, knocking them unconscious. However, Corrin, Shulk, Lucina Fiora thought that Leo had killed them.

Leo: "Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sister her equally softhearted retainers."

Garon: "Hmph."

Leo: "I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of them..."

Garon: "Enough! I will consider the matter later."

Garon then headed back inside the castle. Corrin the others ran up to Leo, angry at him for attacking the helpless prisoners.

Corrin: "Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!"

Lucina: "They may be your enemies, but that doe not giver you the right to kill them when they were defeated!"

Leo: "Agreed. Now hush."

Corrin: "Leo, did you-"

Xander: "Enough, all of you. The battle is over."

Corrin, Lucina, Shulk & Fiora: "..."

Xander: "Mark my words, Corrin... One day an act of kindness may be the death of you."

Corrin: "Perhaps, but if I'm kind, I will die without regrets."

Xander: "...Well said. you three, you may not be of this kingdom, but questioning my Father's orders is considered a death sentence. I would recommend you to think about your actions in the future."

Shulk: "I assure you, Your Highness, we mean no disrespect. But when I see someone defenseless about to be killed, I couldn't ignore it."

Xander: "...Very well. Guard! I would examine the prisoner's belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

Corrin: "Leo, your spell..."

Leo: "Was only enough to weaken them, yes. I should have followed Father's orders. But Camilla Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you."

Corrin: Thank you, Leo. I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar."

Fiora: "Collar?"

Leo: "*sigh* You can repay me by not mentioning it again."

Elise: "That was great, Brother!"

Camilla: "It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight."

 **Castle Krakenburg: Gardens  
**

Corrin, Xander, Lucina & Shulk escorted Kaze Rinkah outside the castle undetected.

Xander: "Listen well. It was only by my sister's kind heart her retainer's courage loyalty that has bought your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king."

Kaze: "..."

Kaze left the gardens, leaving Rinkah behind.

Rinkah: "Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed. You said your names are Corrin, Lucina & Shulk? When next we meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation!"

Corrin: "I was hoping the next time we met, it could be as friends."

Rinkah: "Softhearted fool! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest."

Shulk: "We understand that right now Hoshido Nohr are at war. But I hope for a day where the war is over your kingdoms can live in peace."

Corrin: "Thank you, Shulk. Is as he said, I'm trying to plan aheadfor that day to come."

Rinkah: I've heard rumors of a shelterd Nohrian princess who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways."

Rinkah then left the capital, leaving the four alone.

Corrin: "Well, I have to go now, Shulk, Lucina, you coming?"

Shulk: "All right, I need to check on Fiora anyway."

Lucina: "I'm coming. I just need to ask Xander something."

When Corrin Shulk left, Lucina turned to Xander.

Xander: "Oh? what question would that be?"

Lucina: "I just wanted to know if...have you seen a white-haired man in a dark cloak somewhere beofre?"

Xander: "I'm afraid I could not anwser your question. But I did hear rumors that the Hoshidan have a master tactician on their side. Your description of him seemed to match the infamous tactician."

Lucina: "Really?! Then I must go to Hoshido at once!"

Xander: "Not so fast, you your friend have defied my Father's orders because of that, I cannot let you go.

Lucina: "*sigh*"

Xander: "Come, I will escort you to my quarters. To be honest, I am quite curious about where you are from. Perhaps you would care to share some of your history with me?"/p

Lucina: "H-huh? Why would you want to know about me?!"

Xander: "L-like I said, I'm a bit curious."

Lucina: "...All right, but please, no questions about my life."

Xander: "As you wish."

Xander Lucina then walked together towards Xander's room.


	6. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 3: The Journey Begins**

 **Castle Krakenburg: Xander's Quarters**

Xander & Lucina were talking all night about Lucina's home of Ylisse, from the war against Plegia to Valm's invasion & finally the battle against the fell dragon, Grima. Xander was intrigued of the stories Lucina is sharing with him & the fact that she revealed that she is the princess of Ylisse. Though Lucina didn't reveal that she was actually from a doomed future because she thought he wouldn't believe him.

Xander: "I must say, Lucina. Your kingdom sounds very interesting. I bet my siblings & I would love to visit there sometime."

Lucina: "Thank you, Xander. But...can you promise me something?"

Xander: "And what would that be?"

Lucina: "Forgive me for saying this but...please...don't tell your father about Ylisse."

Xander: "I...I couldn't lie to father but...your home did suffered to many wars so yes. I won't tell him."

Lucina: "Thank you, Xander!"

Then, two people entered Xander's room. One of them was a girl with blue hair tied up in pigtails with pink highlights at the end. The other was a handsome man with grey, windswept hair who Lucina swore that he looked familiar.

Lucina: _Wait. Isn't that Inigo?_

"Hey! Xander!"

Xander: "Ah, Peri, Laslow. What brings you two here?"

Laslow: "Well, King Garon requests Luci-I mean this beautiful maiden to the throne room to discuss her...ah...punishment."

Lucina: _...It's definitely Inigo._

Xander: "I see. Lucina, I apologize but-"

Lucina: "It's okay, Xander. I will go & face the consequences."

Xander: "...All right. Then allow me to accompany you."

Lucina: "Thank you, Xander."

The two then made their way towards the throne room. When they reached the door to the throne room, they saw Corrin, Elise, Shulk & Fiora already there.

Elise: "Oh, Xander! Lucina! You guys are here!"

Xander: "Hey, Elise. I see that Corrin & her new retainers are with you."

Elise: "Yeah, I thought I could help give them some support."

Xander: "Heh. Always the optimist, I see."

Fiora: "Will Garon really forgive us?"

Elise: "Don't worry about it! I mean, he's our father. He has to forgive you guys!"

Corrin: " Thanks, Elise. I hope you're right."

Xander: "Very well then. let us proceed."

Xander walked up towards the door.

Xander: "Father! We are here to discuss about what happened the day before!"

They heard no reply. Elise then tried to call Garon.

Elise: "Father! Can you let us in?! Please?!"

Again, no reply. Until...

Garon: "Gah hah hah hah hah ha!"

Corrin, Xander: "Father?"

Shulk: "It sounds like he's with someone... I think we should come back another time."

Lucina: "I agree. Maybe now isn't a good time."

Garon: "Hrmph! Who's there?"

Xander: "Ah. Forgive us for bothering you, Father...

Corrin: "Yes, we apologize if this isn't a good time."

Garon: "What do you want?"

Elise: "Father, we're here to apologize. right, everyone?"

Lucina: "Yes, that's right. We are sorry for questioning you."

Garon: "You may enter."

The group entered the throne room, where they saw Garon, sitting on a stone throne. Corrin & Shulk looked around the room to see who Garon was talking to, but Garon was the only person in the room.

Shulk: _There's no one else here. Then who was Garon talking to?_

Garon: "Corrin... You & your new retainers disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily you four would not still be alive."

Corrin: "I understand."

Elise: "No! Father, I can explain-"

Xander: "Elise, please."

Garon: "However, as you, Corrin are my child & the three outsiders do not have knowledge of the laws of our kingdom, I will grant you some leeway. I have something in mind for you four. A mission. If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crimes in full."

Fiora: "Really?! What sort of mission?"

Garon: "There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site & inspect the premises. No battle will be required. Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice..."

Corrin: "Yes, Father. It shall be done."

Garon then left the throne room, leaving the group alone. Later, Camilla & Leo joined the others in the throne room to discuss Corrin's mission.

Camilla: "Darling, are you sure you're going to be OK out there? I don't like this..."

Corrin: "Of course! Please don't worry. It's just an abandoned fort. & besides, I got Shulk, Fiora & Lucina with me."

Leo: "You're acting rather casual about this, Corrin. This isn't like Father to be so forgiving."

Fiora: "Huh? What do you mean, Leo?"

Elise: "That's enough, Leo! Don't be so worried all the time, sheesh. & don't even try to scare them before their first mission together!"

Elise then slapped Leo in the back of the head, which gave the girls a slight giggle.

Leo: "Hey! Was that really necessary?"

Camilla: "I suppose I'll just have to come along. Not that I don't trust Corrin's new retainers, it's so that I know Corrin will be safe."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

Everyone turned to where the voice came from. There came a man with a golden mask covering his forehead & right eye.

Shulk: "Xander, who's that?"

Xander: "That is Iago, Father's top advisor & Nohr's tactician. Though his strategies helped us win many battles, they are quite "questionable"."

Camilla: "Why ever not, Iago?"

Iago: "Milady Camilla, King Garon intends this expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether Princess Corrin & the three newcomers are worthy... After all, she IS a part of the royal lineage. As for her retainers... they are still outsiders so this mission will test their loyalties. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results."

Corrin: "Understood. Camilla, we need to do this all by ourselves. Surely you would understand."

Garon: "Not all by yourself, Corrin."

Everyone turned around to see Garon walking towards them.

Corrin: "Father! I didn't see you there."

Garon: "Rest assured, I don't intend to send you & your allies out there completely defenseless.

Then, another man walked from behind Garon. He was bald & has a mean look, which made Shulk & Fiora uncomfortable.

Hans: "...Milady."

Shulk & Fiora: "..."

Garon: "This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior & will ensure no trouble befalls you all."

Corrin: "Thank you, Father."

Xander: "Hmm..."

Shulk: "I'd reckon we should be careful around that man..."

Corrin: "Why do you say that?"

Xander walked towards the four & leaned closely to them.

Xander: "He's a criminal. A murderer & scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago."

Fiora: "Yeah, I don't see any reason to trust him, even though King Garon does."

Xander: "That said, he is a formidable soldier."

Corrin: "I see."

Lucina: "Very well, we shall be off." _& besides, this may be my only chance to head towards Hoshido to find him._

Everyone then left the throne room, everyone but Garon.

Garon: "... It's only a matter of time."

 **The Bottomless Canyon (North)**

When the group arrived, Corrin & the newcomers were struck in awe when they looked down in the abyss.

Corrin: "Wow... Is this it? The Bottomless Canyon?"

Gunter: "Yes. It's the natural boundary dividing Nohr & Hoshido."

Fiora: "It can't really be bottomless, can it?"

Gunter: "Let the eternal darkness below be your answer. Those who fall in never return..."

Lucina: "I do not feel comfortable in this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right."

Gunter: "I agree, Lady Lucina. The sky here is always dark & foreboding. & the lightning strikes all who fly across. This is clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we'd go around... But the fort that King Garon wants surveyed is right over there."

Corrin: "Oh, it's not so bad. Or perhaps I'm just happy to be outside in the fresh air! Compared to the inside of that fortress, this is downright exciting."

Gunter: "Ha! That certainly puts things in perspective, milady. Come, let's proceed."

Shulk: "Hey, Corrin. I've been meaning to ask but...how long were you trapped inside that fortress?"

Corrin: "To be honest, I don't know. Probably since I was an infant."

Shulk: "Oh. It must have been tough, being trapped inside that fortress all your life."

Corrin: "Don't worry about it, Shulk, it wasn't that bad. I had Felicia, Jakob, Flora & Gunter looking after me as well as my siblings coming to visit so I wasn't lonely.

Shulk: "That's good to hear. But why did your father kept you locked up all these years?"

Corrin: "I-I don't know. I'm sure Father had a good reason."

When they reached a spot where they can see the fort, they saw soldiers occupying it.

Gunter: "Blast! It looks like this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought. Why the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidans?"

Then Corrin felt another presence behind them & turned around to see one of the soldiers standing there, looking at them.

Hoshidan: "Hold on! Do not advance any farther, soldiers of Nohr."

The Hoshidan Soldier then alerted the others of Corrin's group's presence.

Omozu: "Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty."

Lucina: "Gods! Were surrounded!"

Jakob: What should we do, Lady Corrin?"

Corrin: "We're not here to fight. I suppose we'll have to turn back & report to father."

Shulk: "Smart move, Corrin."

Hans: "Who asked you, kid?"

Shulk: "What?!"

Hans, axe in hand, leaped at the Hoshidan scout, killing him.

Hoshidan: "AUGH!"

Hans: "Ah ha ha! Die, scumbags!"

Omozu: "You'll...pay for this!"

Lucina: "Hans, are you mad?! We had no reason to engage these troops!"

Hans: "Pfft."

Corrin: "We should have tried diplomacy first. We weren't sent here to fight!"

Hans: "Speak for yourselves, weaklings."

Fiora: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shulk: "Everyone, listen! The Hoshidans are preparing to retaliate!"

Omozu: "Soldiers of Hoshido, here me! Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!"

Hoshidan: "Prepare to attack!"

Gunter: "Argh! Looks like there's no getting out of this now."

Shulk: "Get ready to fight, everyone."

Corrin: "OK, I think that it would be a good idea if we split up into two teams. That way we can cover both the eastern bridge & the southern bridge."

Shulk: "Sounds like a plan. I'll go to the eastern bridge with Felicia, Lucina & Hans, while the rest of you take care of the southern bridge."

Corrin: "All right, then let's go."

Gunter: "Wait, there seems to be a flaw in our plan."

Corrin: "& why's that?"

Gunter: "Look across the bridge."

Everyone looked at the other side to see a battalion of troops on guard.

Lucina: "That's a lot of enemy soldiers. I don't think we can penetrate the eastern side."

Corrin: "Oh. I guess we all have to go across the southern bridge then."

Hans: "You cowards do that. Meanwhile, I will be having some fun."

Hans charged at the battalion alone like a madman.

Hans: "Gah ha ha ha! Die!"

Shulk: "Hans!"

Gunter: "Forget him. If he is so eager to get himself killed, then so be it."

Everyone went across the southern bridge only to end up in a dead end.

Fiora: "Oh no! what should we do now? There's no other way across."

Lucina: "...There just might be."

Corrin: "Wh-what are you looking at me for?"

Lucina: "Corrin, do you sense anything in this area?"

Corrin: "Now that you mention it,I do sense something like a dragon's vein."

Lucina: "Alright, then head towards the spot where it is strongest."

Corrin listened to Lucina & walked towards a cliff. Then, she lifted her hand & it shot out a blast at the other side, forming a rock bridge.

Corrin: "Wow! Lucina, how did you know there was a dragon's vein here?"

Lucina: "It was just a guess."

Omozu: "Gods! Did you see what just happened to the cliff? Who are we dealing with here?"

Shulk:" It looks like the enemy is stunned. Nows our chance to strike!"

Everyone then ran across the newly formed bridge & defeated some Hoshidan soldiers on the way towards the fort (without fatally wounding them.).

Hoshidan: "Oh gods! What kind of weapon is that boy wielding?! Just who are these people?"

The Hoshidans didn't stand a chance against the group, mainly against Shulk & Fiora, whose weapons & combat prowess were never seen before to them. The group finally managed to reach the fort only to be confronted by the commander, Omozu.

Omozu: "Do you even realize what you've done here today? Hoshido won't stand unprovoked attacks like this. Revenge will be ours!"

Omozu attacked Corrin, but Lucina managed to block his attack.

Lucina: "Are you OK?"

Corrin: "Yeah. He just caught me off guard."

Lucina: "You got to be more careful. If you let your guard down for just a moment, it would cost you your life."

Corrin: "I-I'm sorry."

Lucina: "It's okay, I'm just looking out for you. Why don't we take him out together."

Corrin: "Sounds like a plan."

Suddenly, some more Hoshidan soldiers appeared from the west, who were riding winged horses.

Felicia: "Uh oh, reinforcements!"

Fiora: "Guess we have to take care of them ourselves."

Shulk: "We will handle the reinforcements. You two take care of the commander."

Corrin: "We were already thinking about that."

Corrin & Lucina charged at Omozu while the others charged towards the pegasus riders. Omozu fired a shuriken at Lucina but she blocked it just in time. While Lucina kept Omozu busy, Corrin Ran around him & slashed at his back. Omozu then changed his attention at the Nohrian princess but it gave Lucina an opening & attacked. Omozu was severely at a disadvantage.

Omozu: "Th-that woman. Her stance, her attacks. I'd never seen them before. Just who...who are these people?"

Lucina finally lunged at her opponent, dealing the finishing blow. Omozu then fell on his knees, tired & defeated.

Omozu: "Damn you! This isn't over..."

Omozu, along with the remaining Hoshidans, retreated to the east, giving the group a victory.

Fiora: "Yes! We won!"

Felicia: "Phew... I thought I was a goner."

Shulk: "So, they were Hoshidans? They were strong."

Corrin: "This wasn't what I had in mind...but at least we've completed Father's mission."

Just then, more Hoshidan soldiers appeared, led by a man with red hair & a scar across his eye.

"So, you're the leader of these troops? Pah. You're just a little girl."

Corrin: "Who are you?"

"My name is Saizo. I've com to claim your lives."

Corrin: "Hey! Everyone! We're still under attack!"

Fiora: "What! But I thought all of them have retreated."

Lucina: "Be careful, everyone. This man is stronger than the rest of them."

Saizo: "Destroy them!"

Saizo charged at Corrin & Lucina until...

"I won't allow it!"

Xander jumped in front of the duo & blocked Saizo's attack.

Saizo: "What?! This must be their real commander..."

Xander: "Are you two all right?"

Corrin: "Xander!"

Lucina: "Y-yes. We're fine."

Xander: "What's going on here?"

Shulk: "Wait. How did you know we were in trouble?"

Then, the rest of the Nohrian royals arrived to help.

Leo: "We've arrived just in time. Your luck never runs out, does it, Sister?"

Camilla: "Are you all right? I was so worried about you."

Elise: "Don't worry! We're all here for you guys!"

Corrin: "Thank you, everyone!"

Lucina: "I don't mean to intrude this moment but...we ARE under attack."

Camilla: Who dares attack my beloved Corrin? I'll have their heads on a platter!"

Corrin: "I'm not hurt, Camilla."

Camilla: "But, darling...it's the thought that counts!"

Camilla charged at the Hoshidan troops, finishing them of in one blow each.

Shulk: "Whoa. I never knew Camilla could be so...ruthless..."

Corrin: "Me neither..."

Elise: "Heehee! That's right, you've never seen her on the battlefield before."

Saizo: "This is not going well..."

Then, another Hoshidan appeared. This Hoshidan was female with dark brown hair & a yellow scarf.

"Saizo! What's wrong? What's our status?"

Saizo: "I misjudged the situation. We're outnumbered. Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?"

Kagero: "Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me."

Saizo: "Ahh... Then I think this battle is as good as won."

Xander: "It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way."

Leo: "Indeed... What should we do?"

Xander: "Well, Corrin & her retainers are safe, & the fort's condition has been evaluated. There's no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point. Corrin, you take the lead with Gunter. We'll follow close behind."

Corrin: "Will do. Thank you, Xander."

Corrin & the others then retreated towards the bridge they across on. Only for Shulk to stop for a brief moment.

Shulk: _Wait... Where's Hans?_

Fiora: "Shulk! Come on!"

Shulk shook the thought out of his head & caught up with the others. Though, he noticed that Felicia & Jakob are not there.

Shulk: "Wait... Where did Felicia & Jakob go?"

Corrin: "Hey, your right. They were here a second ago..."

Gunter: "I'm sure they're right behind us. Now hurry up. I can't stand being on this bridge a moment longer."

They were about to depart again only for a familiar face to block their only means to escape.

Hans: "Don't worry-you won't have to stand there much longer."

Corrin & Shulk: "Hans!"

Gunter: "What is the meaning of this?"

Lucina: "Hans, let us pass! We need to get out of here!"

Hans: "Less talk. More death."

Everyone: "What?!"

Hans charged at Gunter & attacked him. He swiped at Gunter numerous times until the bridge beneath him gave way, resulting in Gunter falling into the Canyon.

Gunter: "AAAARGH!"

Corrin: "Gunter!"

Lucina: "Hans, how could you! Why did you do this? To your own ally..."

Hans: "Aww, did I knock your babysitter into the ditch? Here-you idiots can meet up with him at the bottom!"

Shulk: "I don't think so!"

Fiora: "You're going to pay for this!"

Shulk & Fiora attacked Hans & sent him flying. But he managed to got back up & charged at them again, knocking them out.

Hans: "Gah ha ha ha! Don't tell me this is all you can do!"

Corrin: "Hans...you..."

Corrin then raised her hand & it then morphed into a lance.

Corrin: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Lucina: "Corrin!"

Fiora: "Her hand! It...changed?!"

Hans: "What?! What kind of...freak...are you?

Corrin lunged at Hans with her new skill. Then, her head morphed into that of what seems like a dragon as her hand morphed into a giant, clawed mouth & fired a blast of water at him.

Shulk: "I-I never knew Corrin had that kind of power."

Hans: It can't be..."

Corrin: "I want answers, Hans! Why are you doing this? Why did you provoke the Hoshidans? & why did you kill Gunter?"

Hans: "G-get away from me!"

Corrin: "ANSWER ME!"

Hans: "I was just-just following orders. King Garon's orders.

Corrin: "What?! You lie!"

Hans, too scared to confront Corrin & her new power, ran away for his life.

Corrin: "COME BACK HERE!"

Shulk: "Corrin, wait!"

Shulk managed to prevent Corrin from blindly chasing after Hans

Corrin: "Let me go!"

Shulk: "Corrin, please, listen! Let's just think about it. Why would King Garon, your father, order Hans to provoke the Hoshidans."

Corrin: "He's lying, I know he is. He's going to pay for killing Gunter!"

Shulk: "Corrin, please!"

Just then, Ganglari emitted purple flames & lifted Corrin & Shulk into the air & down towards the abyss.

Corrin: "Huh? Noooo!"

Shulk: "What the-!"

Fiora & Lucina ran towards the edge of the bridge to see them falling down.

Fiora: "No! Shulk! Corrin!"

Lucina: "Fiora, we have to jump in."

Fiora: "What?! But Gunter said that people who fell into the canyon never return."

Lucina: "If we don't save them now, then we won't ever see them again!"

Fiora: "...Alright. Let's go!"

Fiora & Lucina jumped off the bridge to chase after Corrin & Shulk. Unbeknownst to them, another woman jumped, or rather, flew, down towards the canyon. Lucina & Fiora managed to catch up with Corrin & Shulk, who were unconscious.

Fiora: "Oh no, are they alright?"

Lucina: "Don't worry, they're only unconscious."

Fiora: Oh, good. But, how are we going to save them, let alone ourselves?"

Lucina: "I...did not think this through."

"Don't worry, I'll help you!"

The girls turned around & saw a maid flying towards them.

Fiora: "Is she...flying?"

Lilith: "My kin, my gods, my blood... Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!"

Then, a bright light emitted from her & when it dissipated, she was transformed into a fish-like creature who was holding a strange orb.

Fiora: "What is that?!"

Lucina: "I-I don't know."

Lilith flew towards them & managed to catch them all. When Corrin & Shulk came too, they saw that a strange creature was holding on to not just them, but also Lucina & Fiora.

Shulk: "F-Fiora?"

Fiora: "Shulk! Your awake!"

Shulk: "What happened? Last thing I remember was-"

Corrin: "Lilith? Is that you? What...ARE you?"

Shulk's train of thought was interrupted when Corrin spoke.

Lilith: "Lady Corrin... I knew this day would come eventually. This may come as a shock, but I am not a human."

Corrin: "Well, I can see that. Are you a dragon?"

Lilith: "Yes, this is my true form. You've seen it before. Do you remember? That strange bird you rescued in the barn..."

Corrin: "That...was you...?"

Lilith: "It was. Once I recovered, I was able to take human form. You were so kind to me that I decided to remain a human that I might serve you. But now I have used a power that goes beyond the capacity of a human body. I will not be able to return to that form."

Corrin: "Oh, Lilith. I'm so sorry."

Lilith: "It's okay, I don't mind though. The most important thing to me is that you're all safe..."

Fiora: "I don't want to interrupt this conversation but I think introductions are needed."

Lilith: "Oh, right! I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner. I'm Lilith, one of Corrin's handmaids. Though, you can piece together the rest since you were all listening."

Lucina: "Well, it is nice to meet you, Lilith. My name is Lucina."

Shulk: "Well, I'm Shulk & this is Fiora."

Fiora: "I can introduce myself, you know."

Shulk: "Heh heh, sorry."

Lilith: "It is nice to meet you all."

Just then, lightning struck Lilith & she, along with everyone else began falling again.

Lilith: "Eeek!"

Corrin: "Lilith! Be Careful!"

Lilith: "First Dragons, I call on you. Grant us access to the astral plane!"

As she said those words, a blue light appeared on the ground below them as they were falling towards it. When they reached the light, they were all blinded until...

Corrin: "What just happened?!"

When everyone came too, they saw that they are no longer at the canyon. Instead. they saw cherry blossom trees on the south & a moat on the north. In front of the moat stood a castle with a dragon statue perched on top, along with walls adorned around the place, with strange, dark greenish roofs.

Lucina: "Where...are we?"

Lilith: "This is a world parallel to the one in which you live. It is known as the astral plane."

Corrin: "How were you able to get us here?"

Lilith: "The First Dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension. Under their protection, we are safe here."

Fiora: "Well...it sure is nice here."

Lilith: "Oh! Allow me to prepare a place for you to rest..."

Lilith glowed & suddenly, a treehouse appeared in front of them.

Corrin: "Did...did you just use a Dragon Vein?"

Lilith: "Yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely in this realm. You should know that space & time operate differently here as well..."

Shulk: "Well, looks like we have much to learn... Is there anyone else here?"

Lilith: "No, we are alone. There's no one left here..."

Shulk: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories."

Lilith: "It's OK, Shulk. I''m not lonely as long as I have Corrin in my life."

Corrin: "Aww, thanks, Lilith."

Lilith: "Now...you guys should get some rest."

Everyone nodded & headed towards the treehouse.

 **The Next Day (in the Astral Plane)**

Everyone was healed up, like the wounds they had before never happened before.

Lilith: "How are you guys feeling? I know this is a lot to take in."

Corrin: "Yes, it is. But I feel much better now. My wounds seem to have healed already. & my mind is racing! I have so many new questions about this world..."

Shulk: "Calm down, Corrin. I'm sure Lilith is a bit tired from coming all this way to save us."

Lilith: "Aw, thanks, Shulk. But I will be answering Corrin's questions in good time. For now, some business remains in the other world."

Corrin: "Yes, you're right. I can't relax until I know everyone made it safely home."

Lucina: "I agree. & I need to head to Hoshido to find someone."

Lilith: "Of course. There is just one thing you should know before you go back. When I open the portal, you will return to the same location you came from. That means you all arrive right on the Hoshidan border."

Shulk: "That is troublesome. There may be soldiers lying in wait for us..."

Corrin: "Then we'll be ready for them."

Lilith: "Very well. Then I will open the gate."

Lilith then glowed & just like that, Corrin & the others were back at the Bottomless Canyon.

Lucina: "Ah, it looks like we're back."

Corrin: "Yeah but...where is everyone?"

Everyone looked around untill...

"You're mine, Nohrians!"

Corrin: "Hmm?!"

Fiora: "What?!"

Shulk: "Look out!"

Before they could react, everyone was knocked out by two mysterious assailants. Before she was out cold, Lucina took a quick glimpse at the attackers & noticed that they were familiar.


End file.
